rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
UE Kouya
Homepage =Character= Name: Mnemon Caras Kouya Class/Class Level: Tao/2 Character Type: Heroic Mortal/Unexalted Dragon Touched Mortal Power Level: 2 =Backstory= Mnemon, one of the largest Dragon Blooded households, known for having more of its members Exalt than any other. The secondary major household of Mnemon Caras is no different than its progenitor in this fact, much is expected out of every member born unto it. It goes without saying then that when Mnemon Caras Elessia and her husband Cole were thrice unable to bear a child to full term that they became desperate. Many people pointed their fingers at Cole (whom was from a lesser household), whispers were heard behind closed doors, it was said their stipend was to be cut were they not been able to bear a child by the upcoming year. With their pride slowly being stripped away, and more importantly the threat of losing their source of easy income, Elessia and Cole turned to something dark, something scarcely whispered of, to help them to conceive a healthy child. It is uncertain whether it was on account of their greedy or prideful ways that the creation of their daughter Kouya became a twisted and sick thing but in the end it mattered not at all, as the girl ironically, for all of their work, never exalted. Elessia and Cole ended up exactly where they started, pride and joy obliterated entirely. As time went by, it became more and more apparent that Kouya would only further humiliate her parents, they sent her as soon as they were able to The Cloister of Wisdom in hopes that the monks would deal with her and keep the girl from bringing them anymore shame in the eyes of their relatives. Having never been particularly devote Kouya escaped the suffocating walls of the Immaculate Order as soon as she found the opportunity to run off. Journeying from town to town as a prayer-for-hire, she has been drifting around the countryside with no real aim or goal in mind. Though her overtly arrogant ways tend to make it very difficult for her to find much welcome or charity among the townsfolk, she continues on, unsure as to what else she should do. =Personality= Arrogant to a fault, Kouya is not exactly (to put it lightly) the type of person one would consider making friends with given a choice. She is known for having a bitchy pessimistic outlook on life. Even going as far as to disrespect gods and deities when she is called to bring worship to them, or summon them for a particular task. She has little respect for most people, finding fault in many of her equals and peers. Although haughty and prideful, Kouya is very closed lipped about her past, she often blatantly ignores questions about herself or her family. Many people assume her to be an active itinerant monk of the Immaculate Order, a false assumption she does little to nothing to correct. Were people to take the time to treat her with unwavering kindness and to invest the time and effort to get Kouya to open up to them, they would in fact come to know that she is deep down truly just an arrogant bitch, plain and simple. For all her flaws, Kouya is not stupid, she knows how to suck it up and put on an act of humility when face to face with someone dangerous or when it serves her own interests. She is also shockingly good at cleaning herself up and appearing the pride of high society. =Stats= Strength 8 (+10) (8ki+5) 3BA Dexterity 8 *+10) (8ki) 1BA Agility 5 (5ki+5) 2BA Constitution 6 (+5) (6ki) 1BA Intelligence 5 Power 4 (-5) (4ki+6) 2BA Willpower 8 (+10) (8ki) 1BA Perception 6 (+5) Disease Resistance 35 Magic Resistance 25 Physical Resistance 35 Venom Resistance 25 Psychic Resistance 40 Attack 95 (Unarmed/Bow), Block 90 (Unarmed) Shotokan: Base Damage 30, plus the character's Strength Bonus (40) Requirements: None Martial Knowledge: +10 Bonus: +10 to Attack (Unarmed) Sambo: Practitioners of Sambo reduce the penalties for the following combat maneuvers in half: Trapping, Area Attack, Take-Down, and Disarm. Martial Knowledge: +10 Bonus: +10 to Block (Unarmed) Weapon Module: Different Type/Unarmed (Bow) Secondary Skills Athletics 15 (30DP) Performance (Religious) 15 (20DP from extra S-Skill DP, 10 DP) Notice 15 (30DP) Academics 10 (30 DP) History (The Blessed Isle) 10 (20DP from extra S-Skill DP, 12 DP) Occult 15 (30DP) Composure 15 (30 DP) Withstand Pain 15 (30 DP) War 10 (20DP) Music (Sanshin) 5 (10DP from extra S-Skill DP) Creation Point Usage Advantages ''-3CP Martial Mastery 3:'' 120 MK Recieved. ''-1 Natural Armor:'' 2 armor against all attack types, except energy based ones. Disadvantages +1 Bad Luck: Character has fumble level increased by 2 points. Child of Blight: Child of Blight is a 3 point disadvantage that does not provide the character with any additional Creation Points nor does it count against the maximum number of flaws they may possess. The character gains the Keywords: Unholy, Blighted, and Protean. On the downside Unholy makes the character vulnerable to some special attacks (Holy and Sun). On the upside, Blighted makes you immune to the effects of Blight and resistant to corrosion effects. Protean gives resistance to shaping attacks and access to limited shape-shifting Ki abilities that have long durations, lower costs and inflict damage or other effects on the character when they are manifested. Martial Knowledge Usage: Use of Ki 40 Ki Control 30 Ki Transmission 10 - Allows character to absorb or transmit ki from another with ki. Dominion Techniques 70 Techniques Claw Strider Gait Level 1 With the sickening pop of dislocating joints and grinding of breaking bones, your knees break and re-heal bent backwards. Your ankles then shatter and lengthen into a second set of knees that give you a distinct gait similar to the vicious hunting beast known as the Claw Strider. Effects: Initiative +50, Unarmed Damage +25 and Damage Type become Cutting. Purchase Cost: 25 MK Activation Cost: 2 Agility, 4 Strength Maintenance Cost: 2 Ki Bow of Bone and Sinew Level 1 The bones of your forearm snap near the elbow and splinters of bone are forced from your body by tightening tendons in your wrist. The bone splinters remain connected to your wrist and a line of toughened ligament connects them together into a morbid re-curved hunting bow. You are able to produce ammo for this weapon by digging shards of bone from your upper thigh to use as arrows. Effects: Creates a compound bow from the characters body along with an unlimited supply of bone arrows also taken from the characters body. This weapon can not be disarmed but maybe broken. Repaying the activation cost will cause the weapon to reform whole once more though. Purchase Cost: 25 MK Activation Cost: 2 Power Ki Maintenance Cost: 2 Ki Blight Bone With a grunt of effort you force the blighted energy within to pool in the open thigh wound from which you draw your bone arrows, coating your next shot with corrosive effects of pure protean blight. Effects: +40 Base damage to attack, damage type becomes blight and attacks as energy. Wound damage is resistant to natural and magical healing and heals at ½ rate. Purchase Cost: 20 MK Activation Cost: 3 Strength Maintenance Cost: 2 Ki =Equipment= Category:UE